


O Brother, Where Art Thou

by AttacknoFiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Big Bro Reiner, Canon Compliant, Daddy Issues, Discrimination, Family Feels, Gen, LITERALLY, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttacknoFiction/pseuds/AttacknoFiction
Summary: As soon as he's back in Liberio, Reiner finds his father and his new family.Reiner can't explain to himself why he comes here. He doesn't know why he looked for his father and found him, why he watches him go about his mundane life from his hiding place. Sometimes he wonders what kind of life he could have if he were a Marleyan. Not a half-Marleyan, not an honorary Marleyan, but a real one. Would he be happier? Would he be a better person? Would he be a good brother to his siblings?





	O Brother, Where Art Thou

The world outside the gates is entirely different. Inside Liberio, Reiner can't escape the well-wishers and admirers whenever he goes out. But as soon as he steps out of the gates, the atmosphere instantly changes. 

With his red armband he stands out like a sore thumb. But it is exactly the color of the armband that allows him to stay there undisturbed. People look at him with hate and mistrust, but also with fear, and try to bypass him. 

He walks to his bench and sits down, waiting, and soon enough he sees his father appear with two of his half-siblings. 

Reiner can't explain to himself why he comes here. He doesn't know why he looked for his father and found him, why he watches him go about his mundane life from his hiding place. 

His father's life has improved since Reiner last saw him. He's got his own small grocery shop, where he often brings his kids. He's gone almost entirely bald, but has maintained his imposing physique. Reiner remembers how small he felt when the man was screaming at his face about his fear and hatred. 

Sometimes Reiner wonders what kind of life he could have if he were a Marleyan. Not a half-Marleyan, not an honorary Marleyan, but a real one. Would he be happier? Would he be a better person? Would he be a good brother to his siblings? 

He has three of them. A sister and two brothers. His father keeps a photo of them in the shop. Reiner stared at it for long minutes when he sneaked in one night. He has also seen his sister and one of his brothers while watching the shop, but only from distance. He can't risk his father noticing and recognizing him. 

His sister is only a few years younger than him. She seems like a smart girl, she's pretty and lively. Reiner thinks he'd be really close to her if he had the chance. He would be her best friend, he would spoil her rotten and keep her secrets and protect her. 

His brother is in his early teens. He has a naïve look in his eyes and an eager smile and he painfully reminds Reiner of Connie. His father seems determined to teach him his craft, but the boy often spaces out and stares at nothing in particular, looking bored out of his mind. 

Today is the first time he's seen his youngest brother. He's not much younger than Reiner was when he enlisted in the Warrior program. He seems like a curious kid, poking his nose into every corner and constantly saying something, probably asking questions if the increasingly annoyed face of his father is any indication. 

When the man stops answering him, the little boy wanders out of the shop. He walks around for a while, then spots Reiner. He halts for a moment, then starts walking to him, first slowly, then with more confidence. His eyes are fixated on the armband and Reiner can't stop the urge to touch it. His heart starts beating louder in his chest. He considers running away, but he can't, he's glued to his seat, helplessly watching his brother approach. 

The boy sits on the bench in front of Reiner, dangling his feet and stealing glances at him. Reiner looks at him and it's like looking into a mirror to the past. The kid is dark-haired, but he shares with Reiner his eyebrows, the shape and color of his eyes, his nose and his lips. He has probably also inherited their father's build like Reiner did. 

After a few minutes of hesitation, the boy suddenly stands up and goes to sit next to his half-brother. Reiner grips the edge of the bench so tightly, his fingers hurt. Sweat trickles down his neck, as he focuses all his strength on not trembling. He is more nervous facing this little kid than he's ever been on the battlefield, preparing to attack the enemy. 

"Can you really turn into a titan?" The boy says, startling him. 

Reiner takes a few seconds to process the question. "Yeah," he says finally through the lump in his throat. 

The boy's eyes widen, but not in disgust, as they should have done, but in a mixture of awe and fear. 

"Are you evil?" He whispers, "My mum says all the Eldians are evil." 

Reiner freezes at that simple question. How does he answer? Should he opt for the truth and tell the kid that his half-brother is one of the worst pieces of shit to have ever walked on this earth? Should he lie and try to challenge the bigoted views that have already been instilled in him? 

"I..." His voice is hoarse. He clears his throat and continues. "I'd never hurt kids like you." 

It's sort of a lie too. He did hurt kids before, many probably younger than the boy, but he won't do it anymore, he _can't_ do it anymore. 

"Really?" The boy says. He sounds distrusting. 

Reiner nods. His half-brother gives him an assessing look, then relaxes, apparently deciding to believe him. 

"What's your name?" He asks. 

"Reiner. What's yours?" 

"Karl," the boy says. 

"Karl," Reiner repeats, "It's a nice name." 

Karl smiles shyly. Bertholdt used to smile like that when he was a kid, before... everything. Reiner squeezes his eyes shut and stops that train of thought. He doesn't want to revisit its final station. 

"My dad says we shouldn't speak with Eldians," Karl says, "He says they will trick us." 

"Does he now?" Reiner says bitterly. 

Karl nods. "I think that's because they can turn into titans," he says, "And titans are scary." He glances at Reiner. "Is your titan scary?" 

"Very scary," Reiner says, almost smiling. 

"Is it big?" 

"Pretty big." 

"I'd like to see it," the boy confesses quietly. 

_No, you wouldn't._ But he doesn't tell him that. He just smiles and ruffles Karl's hair. The boy tenses, and Reiner quickly pulls his hand away. A few passers-by are looking with indignation on the devil who dared to touch a Marleyan kid, but they aren't bold enough to say something. They might be bold enough to call the police, though, and Reiner doesn't want problems with Magath. 

"I have to go," he says, standing up, "It was nice meeting you, Karl." 

He almost offers his hand, but stops himself at the last moment. Karl doesn't say anything and Reiner turns to go with a final, lingering look at the shop, where he can still see his father and his other brother, whose name he doesn't even know. 

"Reiner," Karl calls. Reiner turns back. The boy is blushing, but doesn't avert his gaze. "It-it was... nice meeting you too." He smiles his shy smile. "Will you come here again?" He says eagerly.

"I might," Reiner says, but he knows he won't.

**Author's Note:**

> ...because Isayama doesn't hurt him enough.


End file.
